Beauty & The Warehog
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: A story based on the famous fairytale story, "Beauty & The Beast", not the Disney one. Although some parts are similar. It's used with Sonic characters. Sonic is transformed into a beast, and he must learn to love another to break the spell. But what happens when Amy enters his life? Can Amy love a beast? Characters owned by Sega. rated K for everyone, but may have scary scenes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young handsome prince named Sonic. He was a young wealthy cobalt blue hedgehog that lived in a beautiful shinning castle.

But even though he had everything he had his heart set on, the prince was spoiled, selfish, rude and very unkind to everyone and everything.

On one winter's night, and old beggar woman turned up to the front door of the castle and offered Prince Sonic one single rose, in return to have shelter from the bitter cold from outside.

"Excuse me, sir? Is it possible for me to spend the night here? It is very cold out here. In return I shall give you this rose." The old woman explained. But Prince Sonic was disgusted by her appearance.

"Seriously?! You have got to be kidding me! Why on earth would I want a rose for, if I have like seventy of them grown out already in the front garden? Now get out of my sight, you old hag!" Sonic snapped. The prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away

"You should never be deceived by another person's appearance. The real beauty is found within." The old woman stated. Suddenly her ugliness melted away to reveal the most beautiful enchantress Sonic has ever seen. Sonic stood in shock, but quickly fell to his knees trying to beg for forgiveness.

"Please! Forgive me! I didn't mean what I said earlier! I'm sorry! I beg of you! Please, forgive me!" The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

"Save your apologies, Prince Sonic! You have already proven that there is no love within your heart. So for this very reason, you shall be punished, until you've learned otherwise!" The enchantress stated. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle.

Sonic looked in the mirror, and was ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast then concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year.

"Prince Sonic, there is a way out of this form. But it won't come easy." The enchantress explained. Sonic stopped for a second to listen.

"It goes like this. If you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return before the last petal falls on your twenty-first birthday, then the spell will be broken." She explained as Sonic looked down to the floor, knowing that his appearance may not be possible.

"But if not, you will be doomed to remain a beast, for all time! I will go now. It's up to you to decide your fate!" She finished, and she then magically vanished. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. He looked outside with his magic mirror, and sighed in disbelief.

"There's no use. How can anybody learn to love me?" He stated with his sorrow beast sounding voice. "Who would be crazy enough to learn to love...a beast?!"


	2. A Rose?

**Chapter 1: A Rose?**

Meanwhile, here lived a small village with many people who work day and night to raise money for their family. In one house lived a happy family known as the Rose family. There was one man that had three daughters.

The father of the house was a light red coloured hedgehog called Alfred. The two eldest were twins named Amanda who was violet coloured, and Diana who was peach coloured, and the youngest was a beautiful pink hedgehog named Amelia Rose, who was nicknamed Amy for short.

The Rose family were gathered at the table having their dinner. This was a special occasion because Alfred had just been paid a fortune, and promised that the next morning that he was going to buy presents for his daughters.

"Daddy, it is so nice for you to get a big raise!" Amanda stated.

"Yeah, you must've worked very hard to gain all of that!" added Diana.

"Well done, Daddy! We couldn't be more proud of you!" Amy finished. Alfred chuckled.

"Thank you all so much. Even though I may be an old man, I still do what I can to keep food on this table. And I'm glad that I have all three of my angels to help stay by my side!" Alfred exclaimed in excitement. But Amy had a sad look.

"But I only wished that Mother was here to celebrate with us." Amy said with sadness. Alfred knew how she felt, because he knew how close Amy was to her mother. So he walked up to Amy and cuddled her.

"I know, my dear. I knew how close you were with your mother. I know you and your sisters miss her, and I miss her too. But just remember, that she's not completely gone. She now lives in here." Alfred finished as he pointed to where Amy's heart was located.

"Anyway, let's just try and have a nice meal, and not worry too much about it. Let's talk about what gifts you girls would like to have." Alfred said as he walked to his chair and sat down.

"Amanda, what gift would you like for me to bring back?" Alfred asked.

"Well, for me I would like to have new shoes. The ones I have are getting old and boring to look at every day." answered Amanda.

"OK, dear. I'll see to it. And what about you, Diana?" Alfred turned his attention to Diana.

"I would like a diamond necklace, if that's not too much to ask." replied Diana.

"I'll take note of that. And last but not least, Amelia. Anything that I could bring home to you?" Alfred asked. Amy just shook her head.

"No, I just want you to come home safely. I wouldn't want you to spend all of your money in an instant." Amy replied.

"Nonsense my dear. You could have anything you like. Anything at all?" Alfred insisted. Amy thought for a second. And then finally thought of something.

"OK, I don't want anything too big, but if you could, could you bring me home a rose? I just love roses." Amy asked. Alfred just chuckled.

"OK then, a rose it is." Alfred replied. After their discussion, they all continued to enjoy their meal. This was the last meal they would have as a family until Alfred returns from his journey.

Back in the castle, Prince Sonic who had been transformed into a hideous beast called a warehog, was walking back and forth wondering how he's going to break the spell, when he has no more than a year left until the enchanted rose dies.

"This is useless!" snapped Sonic. "I have been a beast for well over three years now, and still no woman has the courage to come near me! Is there any point trying any more?"

Sonic continued to walk back and forth for a while, and then after that he walked over to the mirror to look at himself. He stood at 4 ft 1, he has dark blue, grey and white fur, huge claws on both hands, sharp fangs, and red shoes with silver spikes. The only thing that remained the same as his original form was his emerald coloured eyes.

"Who am I kidding? I am ugly. No woman will want anything to do with me. The only thing they'll ever see me as is...a monster." Sonic stated. Sonic looked at the enchanted rose, and saw one petal fall. Sonic walked towards the shadows, and covered himself with his arms, and shed a sad tear from one eye.

"It's hopeless."


	3. What is this Place?

**Chapter 2: What is this Place?**

The next morning, it is now the afternoon. Alfred was just about to get ready to leave. Alfred walked over to his horse and placed his stuff on the horse. All three of his daughters walked outside to bid their farewells to their father.

"Goodbye, Daddy!" the girls said. Alfred walked up to each one of them, and hugged them.

"Goodbye my dears. Do not worry about anything. I'll be home before you know it." Alfred stated. He then grabbed the reigns of the horse to adjust the angle, and then climbed onto the horse.

"OK, so new shoes for you, Amanda?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Daddy." replied Amanda.

"OK, and jewellery for Diana. A necklace, was it?" Alfred asked Diana.

"You bet!" replied Diana.

"And from what I remember, Amelia. You asked for a rose, am I right?" Alfred asked Amy.

"Yes, but more importantly, just come home safe please?" asked Amy with a smile on her face. Alfred chuckled.

"Don't worry my dear. I'll be fine. Anyway. Off I go. See you girls tomorrow! Goodbye!" Alfred said, as he turned the horse around, to begin his journey. The girls all replied "Goodbye!" as he finally made his move to begin the journey.

"Please come home safely, Daddy." Amy said in her thoughts. After Alfred left, the girls returned into the house. A few hours have passed since Alfred left the house, he had bought new shoes for Amanda, a diamond necklace for Diana, but he struggled to find a rose for Amy.

"Darn it! Why does Amelia have to make everything so complicated? It's only a simple single rose, and I can't even find that." Alfred asked himself. He looked into the nearest flower shop, to see if there were any roses for sale.

"Excuse me my good man?" Alfred asked the shop owner. "I was just wondering if you have any roses for sale?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir. But unfortunately we are out of them. And also it is near autumn, so we won't be able to grow any more roses without the sun." explained the shop owner.

"Oh. OK, thanks anyway." Alfred said with disappointment. And then after that, Alfred made his way outside. He was feeling very disappointed with himself, because he could not find Amy's gift.

A few more hours later, Alfred was growing very tired of looking for a rose. It was getting very late, so he tried to see if there was a place he could spend the night. After a few minutes looking, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh, wow! What is this place?" Alfred asked in surprise. What he saw was a huge castle that has a beautiful garden, but the castle looked quite intimidating. Alfred walked to the front door of the castle, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Alfred called. Out of nowhere, the door magically opened. It left Alfred in surprise. It was almost like he was expected to be here, that they let him in.

"Oh, wow!" Alfred exclaimed as he saw the inside of the castle. As intimidating as the outside of the castle looked, it looked peaceful from the inside. He saw a chair sat by the fireplace, a dining table with a lot of delicious food, and next he heard a voice.

"You are welcome to stay here for the night. There is some food on the table, and there is a door open upstairs to your bedroom, where you can sleep for tonight." the voice said. Alfred was very frightened after hearing that.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Alfred called out.

"I'm the owner of this castle. But never mind too much about that. For now, make yourself at home." the voice said. And without hesitation, Alfred sat at the table, and began to eat his meal. He was very impressed with how delicious the meal was.

Two hours later it was getting late. So Alfred made his way up the stairs to go to sleep. Alfred saw pyjamas on the bed, and picked them up and put them on. After he finished getting dressed, he tucked himself into bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Rose family's house, all three of Alfred's daughters have just finished their supper. After they had finished, they cleaned up the dishes and put them away into the cupboard.

"OK, everything is cleaned up. Now I guess it's time for bed." stated Amanda.

"Yeah, it has been a long day." added Diana.

"Especially when Daddy's gone for the day." finished Amy.

"No worries, Amy. Daddy will be totally fine. Anyway, let's go to bed." Amanda stated, with Diana and Amy agreeing. All three of them got upstairs and got changed into their pyjamas. After that, they all went into bed, but only Amanda and Diana fell asleep. Amy was still awake.

"What is this dream I keep having?" Amy asked herself. "I keep dreaming about me meeting a handsome prince, and that we got married and lived happily ever after. He also tells me that he loves me. But who is this man? I don't even have a clue who he is. Oh well. Time to go to sleep. I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later."

After that statement, Amy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, having the same dream she's been having for quite a long time.


	4. Bring Who?

**Chapter 3: Bring Who?**

We arrive back at the castle, where Alfred was spending the night. Alfred yawned and sat up from his bed. He was amazed at what he saw. It was breakfast in bed. Alfred was totally amazed at what he saw.

"Quite a friendly place, I must say." Alfred stated. And after that he ate his breakfast. After he had finished, he then got out of bed, got changed and began to go outside. As soon as he walked out of the front door, he was amazed at what he saw.

"Oh wow! This garden is beautiful!" Alfred exclaimed. He saw a lot of roses on the bushes, and in the flower bed. He walked over to it to investigate.

"My, my. This is definitely a very beautiful rose. I'm very sure that Amelia will be very happy to have this." Alfred stated. After that he slowly reached over to grab the rose, and then he pulled the rose out from the bed.

But suddenly, he heard a very angry roar of an animal of some kind. This frightened Alfred, and he tried looking around to see where the sound was coming from. He heard the roar again, but for some reason it was coming from the castle.

He then turned around to the front door, and was scared at what he had just seen. He saw a huge beast that stood at 4 ft 1, it had sharp claws and fangs and dark blue fur with grey and white.

The beast rushed towards Alfred, and grabbed him by the neck and viciously held him against the wall. Alfred's scared ice blue eyes stared into the beast's emerald coloured eyes. The beast snarled at Alfred showing his sharp fangs. Alfred was now very frightened.

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to steal stuff from my property, are you?!" Sonic snapped.

"I...I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Alfred pleaded.

"I give you food, shelter and a place to stay, and this is how you repay me?! Worthless swine! I'll have your head cut clean off for this!" Sonic snapped once again, and then raised his claws in front of Alfred, which scared him.

"Explain yourself now, or else!" Sonic demanded. Alfred was choking, so Sonic put him down so he was in a more standing position, but was still in the beast's grasp.

"Well, you see I was getting gifts for my daughters, and one of them asked for a rose! And your place was the only place I could find one. I had no idea it would bother you!" Alfred explained.

"Well, it DOES! How dare you come to my home and take advantage of it, just so you can steal from me!" Sonic snapped once again. Alfred was very frightened and began to beg for his life.

"No! NO! NO! NO! Please, spare me! I have three daughters at home who need me! I've lost my wife over three years ago! I'm all they have left! Please, I'm sorry! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Alfred begged. Sonic saw the fear and hurtful look in Alfred's eyes. Soon Sonic's scary look, turned into a more calm look.

"Very well." Sonic stated as he slowly took his hand off Alfred. "I respect that you have a family, so you are free to go." Alfred sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir!" Alfred thanked. And he was about to leave until Sonic spoke.

"But, on ONE condition!" Sonic snapped. Alfred slowly turned around to hear what the beast was about to say.

"I'll give my rose to you, but you have to give me something as well." Sonic started.

"Name your price." Alfred said.

"Me giving you my rose won't be enough. I give you my rose, you can give that to your daughter. But, in return..." Sonic started. Alfred was getting very concerned about what Sonic was about to say.

"...you must bring me one of YOUR daughters!" Sonic finished. Alfred was gob smacked by what he's just said.

"Bring WHO?!" Alfred asked with surprise.

"That's it, my good man. My rose, for one of your daughters." Sonic repeated. Alfred was not having any of this.

"No! You can not be serious! I can't do that!" Alfred argued. Sonic gazed at Alfred with a scary look.

"Listen! Either bring me one of your daughters, or forget the rose, and I'll come to your home and kill everyone and everything living there! I can smell any pray at any distance, so no use trying to hide!" Sonic snapped at Alfred again. Alfred began to shed a few sad tears. He didn't want to give away one of his daughters. But he didn't wants his family to be murdered either. Alfred finally made his decision.

"Alright. Alright! I'll do it. I'll give you one of my daughters." He said through tears.

"But please just do one thing for me. Just don't hurt her, whichever one it may be." Alfred cried. Sonic was taken from what Alfred just stated, but he agreed.

"You have my word. I will not lay a hand on your daughter. I won't even touch a single hair on her head." Sonic agreed. Alfred stared at Sonic. Sonic then passed Alfred a ring.

"This here is a magical ring. This will take you to any place that you desire. This will save you from all that travelling. But be warned, if she's not here by sunset, you know what'll happen." Sonic explained. Alfred just nodded. Sonic then made his way back into the castle. Alfred puts on the ring.

"Please, take me home." Alfred told the ring. And after that, he magically was brought back home. He was shocked at how this worked, but was scared at what he'll tell his daughters about the beast. He then walked over to the front door of his house, ready to bring home the news.


	5. I'll Do It!

**Chapter 4: I'll Do It!**

We return to where Alfred was magically brought home by a magic ring. Alfred walked to the front door of his house, and knocked on the door. After a while, Amy answered the door, and was very excited to see her father home.

"DADDIES HOME!" Amy exclaimed, as she hugged Alfred. Alfred was just relieved to be home. Amanda and Diana came downstairs, and also rushed over to Alfred, embracing him.

"WELCOME HOME, DADDY!" Alfred's daughters exclaimed.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you all again." Alfred said with fear in his tone of voice.

"Daddy, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Amy asked. "Come in and sit down." Amy advised Alfred. Alfred walked inside and took a seat. He was breathing slowly so he could calm himself down.

"OK, Daddy. What's happened? What's going on?" Amy asked again.

"Well, you were close enough to say that I've seen a ghost. But what I saw was far much worse!" Alfred began. His three daughters were concerned.

"What was it?" Diana asked.

"Last night, I was tired. And I ran into a random castle. The owner of the castle that lived there was nice enough to let me stay, but today was the worst thing ever. And by the way, here are your gifts girls." Alfred said as he handed the gifts.

"Daddy, never mind the gifts. Tell us what happened!" Amy demanded. Alfred sighed.

"When I found that rose, I pulled one out of the bed. But then, a huge beast attacked me. This was no ordinary beast. This beast can talk, and he owns the castle. He threatened to kill me because he accused me of stealing." Alfred stated.

"So how did you escape from that beast?" Amanda asked.

"I was begging for my life. I've explained that I had you three to look after, and that I was the only one you three had left. He felt pity, so he let me go." Alfred finished. The girls sighed in relief.

"But there is a catch!" Alfred added. The girls were confused.

"What was it?" Amy asked. And they saw that Alfred started crying.

"He said that he'll let me and you three live, only if..." Alfred started, but his crying stopped him. The three girls hugged Alfred.

"...only if I turned one of you in for him!" Alfred finished. The girls were gob smacked after hearing that statement.

"Turn one of us in?! WHY?!" Amy asked with sadness.

"He said that he'll kill me and everyone here if I didn't. That beast could smell people from far away. And he'll kill us all!" Alfred cried. The girls were still sad about the fact that one of them will be imprisoned by a beast.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Amanda yelled.

"Me neither!" added Diana. Amy had her head looking to the floor. She knew that this would have never happened if she had never asked for a rose. So she feels as if she's to take the fall.

"If you Amanda and Diana won't do it, then...I will!" Amy answered. Everyone then looked at Amy in shock.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled back at Amy.

"I'll...I'll do it. Daddy, don't you see? It was my fault that this happened! If I hadn't asked for a rose, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. If it's one of us he wants, then it'll be me!" Amy explained. Alfred placed both hands on her shoulder.

"But, Amy! If you do this, I may never be able to see you again!" Alfred has tears in his eyes. Amy began shedding sad tears in her eyes now as well.

"I know, Daddy. And it pains me too. I'm doing this because I love all three of you. I can not risk our family being murdered by a ferocious beast. I have to do this Daddy, there's no other way." Amy finished. Amanda and Diana were also crying.

"Besides, I need an adventure. It'll be something different." Amy added. Alfred then nodded in agreement, but sadly.

"If this is what you choose to do, I'll support you every step of the way. Take this with you. This ring will get you here quicker. Just say where, and you'll be there." Alfred said as he gave Amy the ring.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Amy stated. She walked over to Amanda and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Amanda. You've been by my side since Mother died, and I will forever cherish that!" Amy said through cries. Amanda was also crying.

"I'll miss you, little sister. I love you!" Amanda said, as she kissed Amy's cheek. "I love you too, Amanda." Amy replied. She then walked up to Diana, and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Diana. You've always been so much fun to be around. And also was there for me when Mother died. I'll cherish those memories. I love you." Amy stated.

"I love you too, Amy! I'll miss you!" Diana cried. And last off, Amy walked towards Alfred.

"Daddy, I love you so much. I wish I could stay by your side forever." Amy said.

"As do I. I love you too, Amy." replied Alfred.

"It's tough, I know. But hey. We had a lot of fun through the years, didn't we?" Amy said while crying. Alfred started crying too.

"Ye...Yeah, we...we sure did, baby!" Alfred sobbed. Amy then hugged her father, one more time before she left. Alfred kissed Amy's cheek and after that Amy puts on the ring, and tells the ring where she wants to go.

"Take me to be beast's castle." Amy asked quietly thought sobs. And out of nowhere, Amy vanished. Amanda, Diana and Alfred were hugging and crying together, knowing for a fact that they may never see Amy ever again.


	6. Welcome To My Castle

**Chapter 5: Welcome To My Castle**

Amy arrived at the front of the castle, and was very shocked at what she saw. First she saw the garden with roses, and then she saw how enormous the castle was. She then walked up to the front door, which to her surprise was already opened. Then she stepped into the castle.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Amy called out. She was feeling very scared, knowing what her father told her earlier that a beast owns this castle.

"Welcome to my castle, my dear. It's good to see that your father kept his promise." said the voice. This startled Amy.

"Who's there? Please, just don't hurt me!" Amy pleaded. The voice chuckled.

"Why would I want to hurt you, my dear? I'm a man of my word. I told your father that he has my word that I would not lay a hand on you. Now, why don't you sit at the dinning table, and have some supper?" the voice asked. Amy slowly walked over to the dinning table, and sat down.

"Um, thank you." Amy thank with hesitation. Amy picked up her knife and fork, and began eating her meal.

"The pleasure is all mine." the voice said. But Amy was curious on who she was talking to.

"Seriously, who are you? Show yourself!" Amy demanded. The voice hesitated at first, but he slowly walked towards the light.

"If you insist." the voice answered. Then Amy saw a huge frame walk into the light. Amy was gob smacked at what she saw, and started feeling very scared.

"Please, do not be frightened. I may look the part, but don't let the looks fool you." Sonic stated. Amy still feeling very scared, she even started crying because what he looked like reminded her of her father, because the beast looks exactly like how Alfred described him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Sonic asked. Amy shook her head with fear, and Sonic sat down. Sonic saw food on his plate, and stuffed all his food in his mouth. Amy was disgusted by this, she was still crying. Sonic noticed this, and began to question her.

"I say, whatever is the matter, dear? It's your first time here, and you're all upset." he asked. Amy grew very angry at the beast.

"I'M UPSET BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! I LOVED MY LIFE, AND YOU'VE RUINED IT FOR ME! I'M GOING TO BED NOW, AND THANKS FOR THE FOOD, YOU FREAK!" Amy snapped with anger and frustration. Amy ran upstairs and went inside a bedroom, and closed the door.

Sonic was stunned at what had just transpired here. But she was right about one thing. Sonic was a freak. Sonic felt bad with what he had just done, and now his hopes are slowly fading away.

"No, it'll never happen. Not after that. There's no chance this curse will break." Sonic stated as he walked back into his own bedroom, and looked at the enchanted rose.

"Six more months until the rose dies, and at this moment..." Sonic started and saw yet another petal fall. Sonic then slowly walked to his bed, sat on it and puts his hands to his head.

"It looks like that day will never happen!"

In Amy's bedroom, she was weeping on her pillow, knowing for a fact that she'll be spending the rest of her life with a monster.

"Why did this have to happen? I'm spending the rest of my life with a monster, with no freedom, no friends, and no family! How am I ever going to get my head around this?" Amy said as she continued to cry.

She was already in her pyjamas, so all she did next was tuck herself in. Once she did that, she laid her head on the pillow, and tried so hard to fall asleep. But her sadness is what's keeping her awake. She certainly had no hope left.

All those memories, all those fun times back home were now gone. She kept remembering the good times with her family. Including the ones with her mother. She continued to cry while thinking about her memories, until she cried herself into a deep sleep.

The big question now is 'What will happen the next morning?'


	7. We Got Off On The Wrong Foot

**Chapter 6: We Got Off On The Wrong Foot**

The next morning, Amy had finally woken up from her dream again. She was wondering why she was still having those dreams about this prince. She decided to put that aside for now, but what shocked her was that there was food placed in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed? How very thoughtful." Amy thought. So she spent the next ten minutes eating her breakfast. Half an hour later, Amy was now changed into her street clothes, and ran outside.

"I can not stay here any more! I need to get out of here!" Amy thought, as she went out of the gate. As she went out, she saw her horse. This was the horse Alfred was riding, when he first turned up to the castle.

"Courages? You're still here?" Amy asked. The horse just neighed happily to see Amy. Amy tugged on the horse's reigns to calm him down.

"Settle down, boy. We're going home" Amy explained. Amy got onto the horse, but as she was about to ride away, she heard growling. She was hoping that's not the beast. She was riding the horse away from the castle, but out of nowhere a wolf jumps out and grabs the horse's tail, causing the horse to neigh in pain.

"Hey, let him go!" Amy snapped as she jumped off the horse and picked up a branch and swung it towards the wolf. But she was out of luck to discover that she's surrounded by seven of them. Amy felt scared at this point.

"Oh, no! Please, stay back! GO AWAY!" Amy screamed, as she cradled herself next to the horse. Amy closed her eyes when she saw the wolf jump at her, but she didn't feel it. She heard the wolf yelp in pain. She was confused so she opened her eyes to see what happened.

To her surprise, she heard the beast growling at the wolves. Sonic turned to Amy. "Stay there, and don't move!" Sonic demanded. After that Sonic went on fight the wolves away. Sonic was throwing strikes after strikes. Then one wolf bit Sonic on the arm. Sonic roared in pain.

But Sonic remained fighting strong, and he kept going until he hit one wolf that then whacked it's head on a tree. The wolves noticed that Sonic was far too strong for the wolves to handle, so they all retreated. Sonic groaned in pain, remembering his arm being wounded. After a while he collapsed.

Amy was shocked by what she has seen. The beast had actually saved her life. One moment she thought that she could just get on the horse and escape, but at the same time she feels like she owes him for her life.

"No, I can't just leave him here. He saved my life after all. The least I could do is to save him." Amy stated, as she took her jacket off and placed it on the beast. She then ordered Courages the horse to kneel down so Amy could roll the beast on him. After that, they all made their way back into the castle.

Back in the castle, Sonic was just about to wake up. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, to then find out that he was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. Sonic wondered how he even got there in the first place.

"Wh...where? Where am I?" Sonic thought. He then felt a stinging pain coming from his arm, and then roared in pain. Wondering what it was, he turned around and saw Amy with a damp rag, cleaning off any blood remaining around the wound.

"OW! That hurts!" Sonic yelped.

"It will do for a while. But if you hold still, it won't hurt much." Amy advised. Sonic grew confused.

"How did this even happen?" Sonic asked.

"You don't remember?" Amy asked. Sonic replied by shaking his head in confusion.

"Well, it happened like this. I wasn't happy being here, because of me being away from my family, so this morning I tried running away. I was riding my horse, and was attacked by wolves. But then you came and scared them away. And in the process, you wounded your arm." Amy explained. Amy then picked up a bandage and wrapped it round Sonic's arm.

"You then passed out, so the least I could do was help you." Amy finished. Sonic looked on in concern.

"Also, I just want to say thank you, for saving my life." Amy thanked. Sonic was surprised that she was thanking him now, and she was not happy yesterday. But Sonic knew he had to be nice, because for some reason, his heart was telling him.

"You're welcome. And also thank you for saving me." Sonic thanked. Amy was also shocked at hearing this. How can anybody that looked so vicious act so kind at the same time?

"You're also welcome. It was the least I can do." Amy smiled. Sonic could not help but bring up a smile himself. Seeing Amy happy made him happy.

"Should we start again? Like let bygones be bygones? I mean you don't have to now, because of what has happened, and..." Sonic asked, but Amy interrupted after finishing with the bandage.

"There! And no, I don't mind. I think we got off on the wrong foot when we met. My name is Amelia Rose. But my friends call me Amy for short." Amy introduced as she held her hand out towards Sonic.

"And my name is Sonic." replied Sonic. He then shook Amy's hand.

"A pleasure. Sonic, could I just ask you something?" Amy asked. Sonic then nodded.

"Ask away, Amy. My home is your home." Sonic stated.

"Well, I was wondering considering that this is a huge castle, does this castle have a library by any chance? It's just that I love reading, and I don't want to grow bored living here." Amy stated. Sonic then smiled and then he gently grabbed Amy's hand. Amy was surprised at how soft Sonic's hand was.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Right this way." Sonic replied as he walked besides Amy up the stairs to investigate the library.


	8. A Start Of A Wonderful Friendship

**Chapter 7: A Start Of A Wonderful Friendship**

Here we have Sonic and Amy making their way upstairs, and as soon as they were both up the stairs, they saw a door that was for the entrance to the library. As soon as Sonic and Amy made their way to the front door, Sonic wanted Amy to close her eyes.

"OK, Amy. This here is the library. But first I need you to close your eyes." Sonic said with a sly grin on his face. Amy was confused.

"Why do I need to close my eyes, when I already know it's a library?" Amy asked. But Sonic just chuckled.

"You'll see why in a second. It's a surprise." Sonic explained. After that, Amy took his advise and closed her eyes. Sonic waved his hand to see if she could see anything. But she definitely could not see. So Sonic opened the door and held Amy's hands, to help guide her into the library.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked.

"No. No, not yet. Wait here a second." Sonic told her. Sonic walked up to the curtains and opened them.

"Now can I open them?" Amy giggled.

"Alright, open them now!" Sonic told her. Amy then began to open her eyes, and as soon as she opened them, she was shocked at how huge the library was. She's seen quite a few big libraries before, but never one this big.

"Oh, wow! This place is huge!" Amy said with excitement. "I've never seen this much books before in my life!"

"So, do you like it?" Sonic asked.

"I LOVE it! It's amazing." Amy replied. Sonic then smiled.

"Well then consider this library officially yours now! I don't read much these days anyway, and I could not let this place go to waste." Sonic explained.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Amy thanked as she hugged Sonic. Sonic was shocked at this moment. She was really that crazy enough that she would hug a beast? Sonic slowly wrapped her arms around Amy.

"You're very welcome." Sonic said. After they've finished the hug, Amy looked at Sonic straight in the eyes.

"You know, Sonic? I've been so wrong about you. This has just proven to me from a book that I've read before that you should never judge the book by it's cover." Amy explained. Sonic grew confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"What I mean is that even though you may look like what people call 'vicious', but now that I can see the real you, you're not as vicious as many people say you are. You really have got a heart of gold." Amy said with a smile on her face.

Sonic was so surprised that Amy was saying such things towards him. No one has ever said this about him before. People normally would see him and run of, but with Amy it's completely different. Sonic was very flattered with that statement.

"I'm very flattered, Amy. No one has ever said this about me before." Sonic stated. Amy chuckled.

"Let's just say that this is a start of a wonderful friendship." Amy stated, and out of nowhere she kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic blushed and held his cheek.

"Well, I'm thankful for that. I guess that I'll leave you too it then to read. I'll get supper made." Sonic stated.

"OK, see you later, Sonic." said Amy, as Sonic walked his way to the kitchen. Amy just picked out a random book, sat down and read it.


	9. What Is This That I'm Feeling?

**Chapter 8: What Is This That I'm Feeling?**

**(Sonic P.O.V.)**

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, I was making the supper for me and Amy, with a little help from magic, of course. I was lucky that the Enchantress gave me that, because I was a pretty bad cook. I could not help but chuckle at what I've just said there.

I mean I'm not so bad at cooking, but I didn't want to do everything myself. When I was a hedgehog, I had servants that do the cooking for me, so I didn't have to worry about cooking anything. But with all these years being a warehog, I had to do some things myself.

But anyway, here I am making the supper, while Amy sits upstairs in the library doing nothing else but besides the obvious. Reading. This may seem strange, I know that she's only been here a day, but she's changed so much from the first day being here.

She was scared of me when we first met, and now we're all over each other and becoming good friends. Who'd ever though that would be possible? Anyway, I finish making the supper, and I am about to go get Amy. But for some odd reason my heart pounds like crazy.

What is this that I'm feeling? Am I having a heart attack? It couldn't be, because it's not painful. It only does this when my mind is set on Amy. Wait a minute, could that be it? Could it be that me thinking about Amy could be triggering this heart to act weird? It couldn't be!

It couldn't mean that I'm falling in love with Amy, could it? Because that would not seem such a good idea. Because why would I fall in love with her, knowing that she can't fall in love with a monster like me? It just doesn't seem possible.

Although it could seem possible, considering that Amy is becoming more comfortable around me now. Not many people can look at me and do the same thing, but Amy is something else indeed. Right now there's no fear in that woman's eyes whatsoever.

But oh well, I may as well continue on and see where life goes from here. I do not want to speak so soon that it ruins the friendship that we both are sharing right now. I can not stand to see her so unhappy. It even scars me to see her like this. Anyway, I now begin to call Amy down.

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

I've been in the library for nearly thirty minutes now, and I have really enjoyed reading this story. The story is "Romeo & Juliet", written by William Shakespeare. This is one of the true love stories to have ever been written by any man.

Romance are always the kind of stories I love reading. The reason being is that I feel like romance adds more into the story. Many other stories are good too, but romance just adds that extra bit of flavour.

I'd have to admit, I love my time being here now. At first I was thinking that I may not like it, but now I see Sonic's true colours, this place may not be as bad as I thought it would be. Now that I have a library in it, this should be fun.

I've always seen so much about Sonic that makes it seem like he has a heart of gold. I know that he may not look like every girl's Prince Charming, but he really does know how to make a woman feel special. Like what I've read from a book, never judge the book by it's cover.

His looks? Yeah, he may not look handsome, but I'd have to admit, he really does have such beautiful emerald coloured eyes. It's almost like he was never once a beast at all. But that could be my imagination.

Although I do have mutual feelings for him, I don't think I can say that I'm in love with him. He has been kind to me since I've been here, and I just hope from here on out that we will remain great friends.

"Amy! Supper's ready!" Sonic called out to me.

"Coming, Sonic!" I replied. As soon as he called me, I ran downstairs to have lunch with Sonic.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Many months have passed since Amy has moved into Sonic's castle. And the more Amy lived there, the more she began to love it there.

During the last couple of months, Sonic and Amy had so much fun together. They spent time in the library, they played music together, grew plants, shared Amy's birthday and even helped prepare each other's meals.

But even though Amy said that she enjoyed her time in the castle, there was still one thing that has been running through her mind.


	10. I Miss My Family So Much

**Chapter 9: I Miss My Family So Much**

Six months have passed since Amy moved into Sonic's castle. Sonic now only has ten days left until the enchanted rose died. Sonic still prays at this moment that he'll be able to break the spell before next week. At the moment, we see Sonic in his room looking at the enchanted rose.

"Only ten more days left. I just hope I can do this." Sonic said to himself. He then made his way into Amy's bedroom, to find her reading another book. Through these six months, she's read thirty-three books in total. Sonic walked in and sat next to Amy. Amy smiled at Sonic.

"Hello Sonic. How are you?"asked Amy. Sonic smiled back.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm doing well. I've just finished this book. So that's now thirty-three books in total in six months." Amy giggled. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, Amy?" Sonic started.

"Yes Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Are you happy at all being here with me?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Why, yes. It's just that I..." Amy looked down to the floor in sadness. Sonic started to worry.

"Just, what?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at Sonic with eyes filled with sorrow.

"I only wish that I could at least see my family again. Just this once, because I miss my family so much." Amy said with sorrow. Sonic then began to look guilty about that. But he then started to remember what he had in his bedroom that may help.

"There is a way." Sonic said with a smile on his face. "Come with me." Sonic said as he held Amy's hand. After that Sonic and Amy made their way into Sonic's bedroom. Amy was very confused about what was happening.

Sonic ordered Amy to wait where she was, and Amy did. Sonic walked over to one side of the wall, which a blanket was covering something. Sonic then took off the blanket to reveal a huge mirror. Amy wondered what this was all about.

"This mirror will show you anything that you want. Anything that you'd wish to see." Sonic explained. Amy walked over to the mirror and looked straight into it.

"Magic mirror, I would like to see my family please." Amy ordered the mirror. Out of nowhere, the mirror was glowing a bright green coloured light, and the images are now shown within the mirror. Amy looked into to what's there.

**(In the magic mirror)**

_Inside the magic mirror, we see Amy's sisters Amanda and Diana around a bed looking after a very sick man. The sick man in the bed was indeed Amy's father, Alfred._

_"Daddy, eat this. It's soup. You should feel better." Amanda advised Alfred._

_"Yeah, Daddy. You've been ill for three weeks." Diana stated._

_"I know that. It's just that I can not eat very well, ever since Amelia had to leave us to be in the wrath of that beast. I miss her so much!" Alfred said sadly._

**(Outside the magic mirror)**

Amy looked at the mirror in shock. Her dreams to seeing her family again was ruined to find out that her father was very severely ill. Amy began to cry.

"Daddy?! No! Sonic, he's sick! I really have to go now! I have to see my Daddy!" Amy cried. Sonic looked on in sorrow. He really didn't want Amy to leave, but at the same time he never wanted her to be sad. Sonic stared at the enchanted rose knowing he does not have much time. But in this moment, he had no other choice.

"Then, if that's the case, you must go to him." Sonic advised. Amy was in shock after hearing Sonic say that.

"What did you say there?" Amy asked in surprise.

"You can leave. Your father is the most important thing here right now." Sonic said with sadness.

"You mean, I'm free?" Amy asked again. Sonic sadly nodded. "Thank you so much Sonic." Amy thanked. Sonic opened a draw with the magic ring that was used to quickly travel to other places.

"Take this. You'll get there quicker. And make sure you go to Courages first and bring him home with you. He must be homesick as well." Sonic advised. Amy only smiled at Sonic.

"Thank you so much for understanding how much he needs me. I'll come back here and see you in a week. I promise. Goodbye Sonic." Amy bids her farewell. And out of nowhere, Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek. Then after that, she went outside to get her horse.

"Goodbye, Amy!" Sonic said with sorrow in his voice. Sonic looked outside to see Amy getting on her horse.

"Magic ring, bring me back home please." Amy demanded the ring. Amy was glowing a bright green colour. Sonic could do nothing but watch on Amy disappearing. Sad tears were dwelling in Sonic's eyes, as he gave out a crying sorrowful roar.


	11. How Did You Escape?

**Chapter 10: How Did You Escape?**

Amy made it to the front door of her house. And she was very happy that she was home, but at the same time, she was very sad that she left Sonic. After that, she walked towards the front door, and knocked on it three times.

On the other side of the door, Amy can hear footsteps making their way downstairs. Amy was wondering who this could be. After a while the door was then answered, only to reveal that it was Diana. When Diana saw who it was, she was so shocked about who it was.

"Oh...my...goodness! AMELIA!" Diana called out, as she quickly hugged Amy. Diana was crying happy tears, and so was Amy. Amy hugged Diana back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Diana." replied Amy. Then another person came running downstairs.

"Diana, did I just hear you say...AMELIA?!" Amanda stopped in mid sentence, as she saw Amy at the front doorstep.

"AMANDA!" Amy called out, as she ran towards Amanda, and hugged her tightly. Amanda began crying happy tears, and hugged Amy back.

"No, way! I thought that I'd never see you again!" Amanda stated.

"Anything's possible, Amanda. Where's Daddy?" Amy asked.

"Daddy? He's upstairs." Diana answered.

"Girls! What's all the noise down there?!" Alfred called. Amy knew that voice, so she quickly ran upstairs to see Alfred in his bedroom.

"Girls, for the last time! Could you please keep the noise do..." Alfred stopped as he saw Amy. Alfred could not believe his eyes. After six long months, Amy stood right there in front of him, right before his very eyes. Alfred even started crying happy tears.

"DADDY!" Amy called out, as she ran towards Alfred and hugged him tightly. Alfred was covering Amy's cheek with kisses.

"Oh, my baby! I've missed you so much! I thought that I would never see you again!" Alfred asked.

"I've missed you too, Daddy!" replied Amy.

"But Amy, how did you escape from that place?" Alfred asked.

"I didn't escape. He let me go." Amy answered.

"Wait, that horrible beast let you go?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Yes, he did." Amy replied.

"But that beast is a MONSTER! How can something that cold hearted just let you go?" Amanda asked.

"It does not make sense in the slightest!" Alfred asked.

"No, you don't understand! He's different now. He was scary when I met him, but these past six months, I got to know the real him. He's a really nice guy." Amy explained. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad to have you home. Diana, where's My soup? I need to get better, now!" Alfred teased.

"Coming up, Daddy!" replied Diana. Amanda went to help her.

"But that's it Daddy. The beast, or Sonic used a magic mirror so I could see you all. And I saw that you were sick, and Sonic was nice enough to let me come visit you." Amy explained. Alfred smiled.

"And I'm so glad you are home." Alfred said as he hugged Amy again.

I love you, Daddy." Amy said.

"I love you too, Amelia." replied Alfred.

Hours later, it was now time for bed. Amy was very glad to be sleeping back in her own bed. She went into bed, but again could not sleep. She was awake thinking about Sonic.

"I do feel really bad about leaving Sonic. But I'm just happy that he understood that my Daddy needed me, and was nice enough to let me go home." Amy thought. Amy took off the magic ring, and placed it in the draw.

After a few moments of feeling more relaxed, she then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Even after those last six months of living in Sonic's castle, she still gets the same dreams about meeting the same handsome prince.

Amy still could not figure out for the life of her who that prince was. But she still believed that one day she will find out. Not only was she dreaming about the prince, she was also dreaming about the warehog, Sonic.

Amy had such a fun time at the castle, but the question is will she ever return to that place? That is for Amy to decide, and for Sonic to find out.


	12. It's Too Late For Me Now!

**Chapter 11: It's Too Late For Me Now**

It has now been ten days since Amy left to go home to her family. Sonic was all alone, and was very unhappy. He has not stopped crying since Amy left. Amy said that she'll be home in a week, which is seven days, but she's been gone for ten days.

Sonic was clutching his chest where his heart was located. He walked to his bedroom to look at the enchanted rose. The enchanted rose only had two petals left. Sonic picked up the enchanted rose, and walked towards the garden.

"Ten days ago, she left me. TEN days! She promised me that she'll be here in a week. My time is almost up. I've only got until sunset until the last petal falls." Sonic said to himself, as he sat down on the ground looking at his garden.

He remembered this garden so well, because this was the very reason that Amy was brought here to begin with. Looking at the garden made Sonic Smile weakly, but kept sobbing because she wasn't here with him.

"Who am I fooling? I knew that this would happen. I think that I meet the girl of my dreams, and then she leaves me when I only have till sunset. What's the use any more? I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anybody! LOOK AT ME!" Sonic snapped as he looked at his reflection in the pond.

"I'm a monster! Doesn't anyone see that? Who in heaven's name is going to say 'I love you!' to a monster like me? It's impossible! Yeah, me and Amy are friends, we got along really well. BUT IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Sonic said as he slaps the water, making it splash.

"I've learned to love that woman, but she has never acknowledged her love in return. If only she were here and told me she loves me, and means it, that will break the spell. But it's too late for me now. Now I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this disgusting castle a STUPID, UGLY, REPULSIVE, TERRIFYING MONSTER!" Sonic snapped, and then punched a vase, making it shatter. Sonic then laid himself on the ground, with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Why did I have to be a spoiled, selfish unkind prince? If I were a lot nicer and learn the true meaning of love, I would never have been in this situation right now! I put this all on myself. I could not believe that I've been so blind to not realise that! And now I'm going to spend the rest of my life and die a monster!" Sonic stated, and then sat up and got onto his knees and made a prayer.

"Oh, lord! I beg of thee, please! I am very sorrow for I have sinned thy lord. I do not want to die alone. I don't want to die here, and I certainly do not want to die a monster! I know that I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I just want a chance, just ONE chance for me to change my ways!" Sonic prayed. What he said next wasn't easy, but he needed to be honest, as it was the lord he was talking to.

"I know I should have said this before, and I'm saying this now. And what I've wanted to say is that I LOVE AMELIA ROSE!" Sonic cried out loud. He's finally admitted that he loved Amy, and he's finally learned the true meaning of love.

"Yes! That's right. I love her, and I would do anything to see her again. I've finally learned how to love another, from the past six months I knew her. Even though she may not feel the same way, I just want to at least have one chance to have her here and tell her that I love her! I love Amelia, my lord. I would do anything for her. I would love her, I would die with her, I would die FOR her! I know what love is now, and it's bitter-sweet! I've learned to love, only for it to be taken away! So please lord, let me see Amy, just one last time! Before the last petal falls, and before I die! I don't think I could ever live any more if I could not see her beautiful again!" Sonic prayed, as he looked at the rose, and it dropped another petal. Sonic now only has one more petal left. Sonic then pounded the ground.

"Please lord, give me a miracle! Just one more chance to redeem myself!" Sonic gave his last word before he continued to sob. Sonic has only one petal left from the enchanted rose, but what will happen to the poor prince later that very day. This is his last chance.


	13. I've Promised Him!

**Chapter 12: I've Promised Him!**

Ten days later since Amy returned home to the family, and at the moment things are going very well for everybody. Amy has caught up a with her family for the past six months, Alfred is healthy again, and again they have a huge raise because of Alfred working day and night.

That's why Alfred was feeling sick. It was because constantly working left him very exhausted, all he needed to do was get a lot of rest. So nothing too major that was causing Alfred any problems. But through the whole day, Amy wasn't acting like herself.

The thing that kept Amy unhappy was the fact that she has been home way longer than she said she was going to be. She had just remembered that she has been home for ten days, when she told Sonic that she would only be gone for a week.

This made Amy feel very bad for Sonic, and she grew very worried about him. She had noticed that before she left, Sonic looked very sad to see Amy go. This made Amy feel very guilty about herself. She also discovered that she has strong feelings towards the warehog.

"I can not believe that I've been gone away from him for so long. I'm such a bad friend towards Sonic." Amy stated with guilt, as she looked at the rose that was given to her by Alfred, who took it from Sonic's garden at the castle.

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Alfred had just returned home from another day's work. Alfred dismounted the horse, and headed towards the house. Alfred got inside of the house, and went upstairs.

"Girls, I'm home!" Alfred called. All the girls walked towards Alfred to welcome him home. Alfred noticed that Amy wasn't looking to good.

"Amelia, are you alright, dear? You don't look so well at all." Alfred asked.

"No, I'm alright, Daddy." Amy answered. But Alfred was not buying that story.

"Now come on, Amelia. I know when my daughter's not alright. Now come on. What's the matter, baby?" Alfred asked once again. Amy then sighed.

"Well, I've been thinking about Sonic." Amy started. Everyone was confused.

"Why are you thinking about him?" Amanda asked.

"You're free from him now, and you're worrying about him?" asked Diana.

"I'm worried because I've just realised that I was suppose to visit him again three days ago. I got got up on catching up with all of you, that I've forgot about it." Amy answered.

"Why does that worry you?" Alfred asked with concern.

"Because I've promised him! I'm sorry for shouting, but I have promised him that I would visit him again in a week's time. But I'm three days passed it, and now I'm worried about how I've made him feel, for not sticking to my promise." Amy said while crying. Alfred understood how she felt. He knows very well that she cares for the beast.

"I understand Amelia. If you really want to go see him, go right ahead." Alfred advised her. Amy kissed her Dad's cheek.

"Thank you Daddy. I won't be long!" Amy stated, as she ran upstairs to grab the ring. Amanda and Diana were shocked.

"Are you serious, Daddy?!" both Amanda and Diana said in union. And Alfred nodded.

"Of course. Can't stop her for seeing her friends now, can I?" Alfred stated. Meanwhile, Amy made it to the bedroom and went to her draws. She opened it to find the ring. Once she found it, she then put the ring on and told the ring where to go.

"Magic ring, take me to Sonic's castle, please." Amy said, as she is now outside of Sonic's castle. She went inside the castle, looking for Sonic. She called out his name so many times, only to not have Sonic responding to her call.

"Sonic, where are you?" Amy asked, as she looked in the bedrooms, the kitchen, the library, dining room, the dungeons, the basement and the bathroom. But still Sonic was nowhere to be found. After that, Amy walked outside, until she heard a soft growl. She looked around, and spotted a hand with claws on them. Amy gasped in shock.

"Sonic? SONIC!" Amy screamed, as she ran over to Sonic.


	14. Something You Must Know

**Chapter 13: Something You Must Know**

Amy rushed over to Sonic, who was laying on the ground, half dead. Amy knew that there was something not right with Sonic, so she knelt down next to Sonic, and softly held his head in her arms. She saw tears from Sonic's eyes. And then Sonic slowly opened his eyes.

"A...Am...Amy?" Sonic called weakly. Amy then started crying herself, because she could not stand seeing Sonic like this.

"Yes, Sonic. It's me. It's Amy." Amy answered. Sonic only gave her a weak smile, because Sonic just didn't have enough stamina.

"A...Amy. You came back to me." Sonic spoke through coughs.

"Of course I came back. I could not bare being away from you any longer. This was all my fault. If only I've gotten here sooner." Amy said with guilt. Sonic coughed.

"No, you didn't have to, Amy. Maybe, it's better. It's better this way." Sonic stated. Amy shook her head with tears flowing through her eyes.

"No, don't say things like that, Sonic! You're going to be alright. Because we're together now. Everything's going to be just fine." Amy stated, with more tears flowing through her eyes. Sonic reached his hand up towards Amy, stroking her quills.

"Well, at least, I've got to see you, one last time. Now I can, die a happy man." Sonic stated to Amy. Amy wasn't going to let this happen to her.

"No Sonic! You can't do this to me! You can't die! I'm here now! You've got no reason to die on me right now!" Amy said through tears once again. Seeing Amy cry was now making Sonic cry.

"And I, could never be, any more, happier. I'm so glad that you're here, because, there's something you must know. I'm not just a warehog." Sonic started. Amy grew confused.

"I was a hedgehog, just like you before. But the thing was, I never had emotions. I never cared about anyone or anything. As punishment, I was transformed into a monster. I never knew what it was like to have emotions. I never even knew what it was like to love, until... I met you." Sonic finished.

Amy was shocked after hearing that. She had no idea that Sonic ever felt this was for her. How was it even possible for a monster to love? This made no sense in Amy's mind, but she was glad to hear it, because no other man has ever told her that before.

"Yes, Amy. I love you. I have always loved you all through the six months you've been living with me. I've always wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't, because I had no idea if you'd ever feel the same about me." Sonic stated, as tears now flowing from his own eyes. Amy continued crying for Sonic.

"And like I said before, I can die a happy man, and that is because after six months, after six long months I have finally got to tell the woman of my dreams that I loved her. And that woman is you, Amy. I love you so much, Amelia Rose. I have always loved you. I will love you now, and forever." Sonic took one last stroke on Amy's quills.

After that, Sonic slowly groaned and his head fell sideways in Amy's arms. Sonic's emerald coloured eyes slowly closed, sheds one last sad tear, and Sonic slowly fell into a deep sleep. The kind he can never wake up from. Amy knows that she's lost him, and she cried over Sonic's dead body, while cradling his head.

"No. No! Sonic, you can't do this to me! You can't leave me now! Please, Sonic, don't leave me! I'll do anything to have you back, Sonic! Please, forgive me! I shouldn't have left you! I didn't know what it was that I've lost, until I've lost it. And it's you that I've lost, Sonic. Please, come back to me, Sonic!" Amy cried, as her tears fell on Sonic's head.

"Now I know how you feel about me, it's time for me to be honest to." Amy stated through sobs.

"I love you, too." she whispered softly. And without noticing, after she made that statement, the last petal fell from the enchanted rose.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Amy continued to cry while cradling Sonic's head. Amy has been sobbing over Sonic for about ten seconds, and then all of a sudden, a lot of bright lights were falling from the sky. Amy startled at this for a moment, because she was wondering what that was.

Amy saw the bright lights falling from the sky, and was very confused about what they were. It was not fireworks, it was not a shooting star, but they were something more spectacular. Amy felt Sonic's body being lifted off the ground, so Amy stepped back.

Sonic's body was levitating off the ground, and Amy stood there very shocked indeed. What she saw was really spectacular. She has never seen anything like this before. She had only seen stuff like this in books.

Sonic's body was glowing a bright yellow colour. His height was changing from 4 ft 1 to 3 ft 3, his dark blue, grey and white coloured fur was now turned into cobalt blue and peach skin, his claws vanished from his fingers, the fangs disappeared and the spikes from his shoes vanished as well.

Amy was wondering what was going on, and the bright yellow light vanished, and Sonic's body was being put down by the gravity of the spell. Amy wanted to check to see if Sonic was alright, until she saw him move.

Sonic slowly stood up and panted really hard. Sonic then looked at his own hands, to then discover that he no longer had any razor sharp claws, he licked his teeth to find out he no longer has sharp fangs, and he also noticed his fur was a different colour. He quickly turned around to face Amy.

Amy was absolutely gob smacked at what she was seeing right now. Right in front of her was the most handsome hedgehog that she has ever seen. It started to make sense now. That prince in her dreams was standing right in front of her. Sonic was a prince this whole time. Although Amy felt scared to go near him, but Sonic slowly walked over to her.

"Do not be scared, Amy. It's me!" Sonic explained with a smile on his face and holding Amy's hands. Amy looked confused at first, so she stroked Sonic's quills just to have a good look at him. But then Amy recognised the eyes. He has the same emerald green eyes that she remembered. Amy smiled at Sonic.

"It IS you!" Amy said with a very surprised reaction. She then looked deeply into Sonic's eyes, and Sonic looked deeply into Amy's eyes. They were both giving each other the same look of passionate love to one another.

The both of them could not hold it in any longer. They both leaned closer to one another, they both closed their eyes, and they both shared the most passionate kiss that they have ever felt in the entire lives. While the kiss was happening, the castle turned from black to white.

Everything that made the castle look evil, now looks like heaven. Instead of gargoyles it was now angels. Sonic and Amy could not believe what they were seeing. They both could not be any more happier.

"Wow! My castle, it's beautiful! Sonic exclaimed with excitement.

"It sure is!" Amy added. Sonic, then turned around to face Amy.

"Amy, would you make me the most happiest man alive, by marrying me?" Sonic asked Amy. Amy smiled, and kissed Sonic. After they broke the kiss.

"That answer your question? You didn't need to ask!" Amy teased. Sonic chuckled at Amy, and then they both shared another kiss.

A week later, Sonic and Amy were happily married, and were about to perform their first wedding dance. They both locked hands, Sonic had one arm around Amy's waist, and Amy placed a hand on his shoulder. Then they because to waltz around the room.

Quite a lot of people were invited to the wedding. Including Amy's family, Sonic's servants, musicians and many more of the villagers. Sonic and Amy kept waltzing around the hall, as everyone watched on at this beautiful moment.

"That's my angel. Well done, Amy. You've always said when you was a little girl that you wanted to be with a handsome prince." Alfred said happily.

"She's married to a prince, and now she's rich? I'm jealous!" Amanda joked, with a few people chuckling.

"Well, at least she can be happy." Diana thought. But she then saw to men standing at the opposite side of the room. She had an idea.

"Amanda, how about we go over there and ask those guys for a dance?" Diana asked while winking at Amanda. Amanda looked at the guys, and smiled.

"Count me in!" Amanda replied. So both Amanda and Diana made their way towards the two men, and asked for a dance, which they both agreed. Meanwhile back with Sonic and Amy, they had just finished dancing. Everyone cheered at this moment.

"The happiest day of my life!" Amy said quietly. Sonic smiled at her.

"Mine too." Sonic replied. Amy smiled back.

"I love you so much, Sonic." Amy stated.

"And I love you too, Amelia Rose." replied Sonic. After they both said that, they both again shared a passionate kiss. And here both Amy Rose and Prince Sonic lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
